Of Love and Fanfiction
by Icestar51
Summary: All of my oneshots for Sakura Blossom Storm's Of Love and Fanfiction. Now up: Heaven or hell? Noah and Katie answer this question while eating Italian food.
1. My Wish: Gwen and Trent

**This is my first oneshot for Of Love and Fanfiction, as started by Sakura Blossom Storm!**

**Main Pairing: Trent/Gwen**

**This story is called My Wish. You'll see why.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gwen trudged into a karaoke bar. She sat down at a table by herself, looked at the menu, and ordered a burger when the waiter came over. As the waiter left, Gwen sighed. She was depressed, a lot more depressed then usual, since she was a Goth girl.<p>

"Can anybody find me…somebody to love?" she muttered to herself.

"I might as well go up and sing." Gwen picked up a book full of songs, and began to look through it.

After Total Drama World Tour, Gwen thought she was happy, until she found Duncan cheating on her with Heather. Gwen went into a state of depression, and not even LeShawna and Bridgette could get in touch with her. Gwen just ignored the world, going to school every day, hardly speaking, and then coming home and spending all of her time in her room.

Tonight, her mom had convinced her to go out and do something fun. Gwen agreed, just cause she felt that she needed to get out of the house. Gwen then decided to go to a karaoke bar.

Ah, a karaoke bar. It brings fond memories for her. She used to come to the karaoke bar all the time with her friends. Now that Gwen slipped into isolation, she didn't visit the place anymore.

The waiter came over and served her a burger and a soda. Gwen quietly thanked him and began to eat.

Just then, the DJ's voice caught her attention. "Next up is Trent Smith!"

Gwen perked up. Trent Smith? Trent Smith from Total Drama? It was too good to be true!

Sure enough, there he was, up on the karaoke bar stage.

"Hey, everyone, I'm Trent. Tonight, I'll be singing a country favorite. Maybe you'll recognize it."

Trent saw her, and his eyes gleamed. Trent winked at her, then he picked up the microphone as the music began to play. Then, Trent started singing.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,_

_All the ones who love you, in the place you left,_

_I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,_

_And you help somebody every chance you get,_

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,_

_And you always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

_This is my wish_

_I hope you know somebody loves you_

_May all your dreams stay big_

Everyone started clapping for the musician, and Gwen was the loudest of them all. Trent bowed as he left the stage. "Thank you, Toronto! You guys are awesome!"

Gwen settled back down to eat her burger, but she got interrupted again when someone sat down across from her. She looked up from her burger. "Trent?"

"Gwen! It is you." Trent said with a warm smile. "I haven't seen you in a while. So, how you been?"

Gwen sighed. "Not so good. I'm single, now."

"What happened?" Trent wanted to know.

"I really don't like talking about it." Gwen said quickly.

Trent nodded. "I understand. So, what brings you here?"

"My mom said that I should come out and walk around the town, so I did." Gwen answered. "I live near here."

"So do I!" Trent told her enthusiastically.

"Cool." Gwen blushed. Trent didn't seem to notice since the karaoke bar was so dark.

"You going to go up and sing?" Trent asked her.

"I was thinking about doing this song." Gwen opened the song book and pointed to one. Trent nodded.

"That's a great song by a great band. I think you should do it. I'll go sign you up." Trent got up, walked over to the DJ, tapped him on the shoulder, and spoke quietly to him.

Trent turned around and winked at her, as the DJ turned on the speaker. "Up next, Gwen Namien!"

Trent sat down at the table as Gwen walked up to the stage. She picked up the microphone. "Hey, everybody. I'm Gwen, and I'll be singing a song for you all." She begins to sing.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Each morning I get up I die a little _

_Can barely stand on my feet _

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_Lord what you're doing to me _

_I have spent all my years in believing you _

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord! _

_Somebody, somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_I work hard every day of my life _

_I work till I ache my bones _

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own - _

_I get down on my knees _

_And I start to pray _

_Till the tears run down from my eyes _

_Lord - somebody - somebody _

_Can anybody find me - somebody to love? _

_(He works hard) _

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try - _

_But everybody wants to put me down _

_They say I'm goin' crazy _

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain _

_Got no common sense _

_I got nobody left to believe _

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah _

_Oh Lord _

_Somebody - somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm _

_I just keep losing my beat _

_I'm ok, I'm alright _

_Ain't gonna face no defeat _

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell _

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! _

_Find me somebody to love _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Everyone cheered loudly, as Gwen bowed and left the stage. Trent cheered loudest of all. "Gwen, that was amazing!"

Gwen smiled, and in the spur of the moment, cupped Trent's face and kissed him. Gwen broke the kiss, and they smiled at each other.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Trent asked her.

"Yep. How about Sunday?" Gwen responded.

"Sounds good. Here's my number. Call me?" Trent told her, handing her a piece of paper.

Gwen handed him a piece of paper. "My number. I have to go."

Trent nodded. Gwen left the karaoke bar and headed home, a big smile plastered upon her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? I hope so!<strong>

**Trent's Song: My Wish by Rascal Flatts**

**Gwen's Song: Somebody to Love by Queen**

**More updates coming soon!**


	2. Send me an Angel: Noah and Katie

**My next installment for Of Love and Fanfiction. This month's challenge: anything goes, as long as it involves heaven or hell.**

**With that prompt, I did some thinking, then got to work. This is what I came up with.**

**The main pairing is Noah/Katie. Other couples are mentioned, and one is pretty important.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Noah sighed as he stepped from the Boat of Losers. He had just lost the recent season of Total Drama, called Total Drama Wawanakwa. He was the tenth to be voted off, and he wasn't looking forward to visiting Playa des Losers, where the other nine eliminated campers were staying.<p>

Katie was there. Noah greeted her, and Katie said hello back.

"How are you?" Katie asked him.

"Not very good. Would you be after you just got voted off?" Noah snapped.

"Hey, I got voted off sixth, so stop complaining!" Katie yelled at him. She stormed off angrily.

Noah sighed as he entered the hotel, walking up to his room. He sat down on his bed, groaned, and ended up falling asleep.

The next morning, Noah woke up and immediately headed down to the restaurant for breakfast. The couple of Gwen and Justin were sitting with the other couple Eva and Tyler. Beth, Izzy, Ezekiel, and Lindsay were sitting at a table. Katie was sitting by herself. Noah looked over at Katie's table nervously, and then went over to her.

Katie looked at him. "What do you want?"

"Can I sit here?" Noah asked nervously.

"Sure. Whatever." Noah sat down, and as the waiter came over, the two of them ordered breakfast.

The two ate for a while in silence. Then Katie couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something. "So, Noah, why did you come sit with me?"

Noah sighed. "Because the rest of the people here aren't very much fun to sit with."

"I guess that's an honest answer." Katie responded.

They went back into silence again. Noah started thinking about Katie. Unknown to anyone, he really liked her. He loved her perky attitude, thought her pigtails were cute, and he loved how she was nice to everyone. He really wanted to be her boyfriend, but she wouldn't give him the time of day.

On the other end of the table, Katie started thinking about Noah. Unknown to anyone, she really liked him. She loved his sarcasm, his cynical attitude, and his smirk. She thought it was extremely handsome, and she though he was too. She really wanted to be his girlfriend, but he wouldn't give her the time of day.

Noah was thinking. Thinking hard. He decided to take some action. "Hey, Katie?"

"Yeah, Noah?" she wanted to know.

"Do you want to…go on a date tonight?" Noah asked shyly.

Katie looked speechless for a minute, and then nodded. "Sure."

"Okay. Meet me by the poolside at 5:00. I'll take you to a nice place." Noah told her.

Katie blushed, and then walked away to her room. Noah walked to his room as well.

Later that day, Noah walked to the poolside wearing a suit that matched the color of his sweater-vest, a very nice shade of red. Katie emerged from the hotel, wearing a sparkling pink dress. Noah stared at her in awe. Katie stopped when she noticed him.

"Don't you look handsome?" she teased him.

"I could say the same to you." Noah said without thinking. Katie raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged

"My lady," Noah took her hand and led her to a waiting car.

Katie gasped. "Oh my gosh! Noah, where did you get a limo?"

Noah hesitated. "Let's just say that Izzy will be slapping me a lot in the future."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Where did Izzy get enough connections to get one of these?"

"You don't want to know." Noah told her, shaking his head.

The happy girl and the cynical boy got into the limo, and the driver began to drive.

"How long till we're there?" Katie asked Noah.

"Hold on a minute." Noah told her. He turned towards the front and yelled. "Hey, Justin! How long till we're there?"

"I don't know! Ask Gwen!" a familiar voice came from the front seat.

"Gwen? How long is it?" Noah shouted.

"About twenty minutes or so, depending if Justin tries to make out with me again." Gwen's voice was heard.

"Oh, come on, I only did that once!" they heard Justin say.

"We were in the slammer for two days!" Gwen was shouting.

"I'm focusing this time!" Justin was yelling, too.

Then, the screaming stopped, and kissing noises were heard.

"What the…" Noah looked up front, and his eyes widened. "Gwen! Justin! Stop making out and drive the damn car!"

Katie swooned. She loved guys that took control.

"Okay, okay, yeesh. Take a pill." Justin said as he broke away from Gwen and resumed driving.

Noah smiled nervously at Katie. "Sorry for the inconvenience. Those two dunderheads were the best I could get tonight."

A cry of outrage erupted from the front seat. "Hey!"

"Oh, come on, you resemble that." Noah shot back.

"I do not resemble a dunderhead!" Justin shouted.

"Yes, you do." Gwen told him. "But you're the hottest dunderhead to ever walk the earth."

Noah didn't have to see him to know that Justin was grinning.

"You're damn right I am!" Justin agreed with his girlfriend.

Katie giggled. Noah smirked. Justin stopped the car. Gwen looked out the window. "Boys, girls, and Justin, we are here!"

Justin grumbled more, and Gwen chuckled. Noah opened the limo door, and Katie exited. The know-it-all soon followed.

The four of them entered the restaurant. A waitress came up to greet them. "Hello! Welcome to Bertucci's! How may I help you?"

"I have a reservation for two." Noah told her. "Those other two," he pointed to Gwen and Justin. "They're here for their own dinner."

"Name?" the waitress asked.

"Hanson. Noah Hanson." Noah told her. The waitress entered in the name, looked at the results, and motioned to them. "Follow me, please."

The waitress showed them to their table, Noah and Katie sat down, and the waitress left.

"This place has good Italian food, or so I've heard." Noah gave Katie a menu.

"Never though you'd be into Italian food." Katie told him.

"It's one of my favorite types." Noah responded.

"Really? Me too!" Katie told him.

"Well, that's one thing we have in common." Noah announced. Katie giggled. The waitress came over, holding a bowl of rolls. She placed them on the table, along with some olive oil.

Noah and Katie then ordered their food. They both ordered spaghetti and meatballs. The waitress walked away, and Katie turned to Noah.

"Why did you ask me out, anyway?" Katie asked him.

Noah smiled shyly. "I've liked you for some time, Katie. I didn't know the best way to go about it. I just decided to ask you out, and see where it went from there." He quickly resumed a cynical tone. "Besides, giving you flowers and announcing it in front of the other contestants is a bit much, don't you think?" he smirked, and Katie giggled once again.

"Ah, music to my ears." Noah's smirk didn't falter one bit.

About ten minutes later, the food was delivered, and Noah was surprised to see that there was only one bowl.

"I thought we…?" Noah looked up at the waitress and gasped when he saw Gwen's face. Gwen winked at him and quickly ran before Katie saw her.

"What's going on?" Katie saw that there was one bowl, and she gasped. "Oh… oh my. We have to share a meal? That's a bit much for the first date, don't you think?"

Noah's expression faltered, and Katie laughed. "No, silly, I'm just kidding. I'm attempting what you like to call, sarcasm, isn't that right?"

Noah smirked. "You know me too well, dear."

They started to eat, and about eight minutes later, Noah spoke up. "Heaven or hell?"

Katie blinked. "I'm sorry, but…what?"

"There's two types of people in this world, or so I like to think. There are the heavens, and the hells. A heaven would be a generally nice person who is very helpful and funny. A hell would be a generally mean person who is sometimes sarcastic or threatening, depending on the person. Which are you?"

"I would guess I'm a heaven," began Katie. "I try to be nice to everyone and spread happiness all around."

"I'll admit, I think I'm a hell." Noah admitted.

Katie gasped. "What?"

"Think about it: I'm sarcastic, cynical, mean to just about everyone, and I tend to insult people every chance I get."

"You're not that bad. You've mostly been nice to me." Katie pointed out.

"Yes, you, Gwen, and about three others, but still." Noah replied.

"Still," Katie told him. "I don't think you're a hell, and I think Gwen would agree."

Noah shrugged, and the two got back to eating. Eventually, they finished, Noah paid the check, and the pair went to the parking lot. The limo was gone.

Noah sighed. "Gwen and Justin ditched us. That means we'll have to walk back to the hotel."

The two began their hour-long walk. When they got back to the hotel, Noah was smiling, Katie was laughing, and they were both tired.

Noah looked at Katie. "You look beautiful in the moonlight," he observed. "Like a shining star in the sky."

"You look pretty handsome, yourself." Katie told him.

Just then, an electronic beat started playing. Noah got a glimpse of Gwen in the juice bar. Justin, who was next to her, gave him a signal to dance.

"May I have this dance?" Noah asked Katie, holding out his hand.

Katie nodded eagerly and took his hand. The two of them began dancing, as a song began playing.

_Do you believe in heaven above?_

_Do you believe in love?_

_Don't tell a lie_

_Don't be false or untrue_

_It all comes back to you._

_Open fire on my burning heart_

_I've never been lucky in love._

_My defenses are down a kiss or a frown_

_I can't survive on my own._

_If a girl walks in and carves her name in my heart_

_I'll turn and run away._

_Everyday we've all been led astray_

_It's hard to be lucky in love._

_It gets in your eyes_

_It's making you cry_

_Don't know what to do_

_Don't know what to do._

_You're looking for love calling heaven above._

_Send me an angel_

_Send me an angel_

_Right now_

_Right now._

_Send me an angel_

_Send me an angel_

_Right now_

_Right now._

_Empty dreams can only disappoint in a room behind your smile._

_But don't give up_

_Don't give up_

_You can be lucky in love._

_It gets in your eyes_

_It's making you cry_

_Don't know what to do_

_Don't know what to do_

_You're looking for love calling heaven above._

_Send me an angel_

_Send me an angel_

_Right now_

_Right now._

_Send me an angel_

_Send me an angel_

_Right now_

_Right now_

_Right now._

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Noah asked after the song stopped playing.

"I'd love to!" Katie gasped, astonished.

The two kissed, as the clock turned to midnight. The moon seemed to shine down on the new couple, and with a little help, Katie could make Noah a heaven. Now, ask yourself this question: heaven or hell?

* * *

><p><strong>My words of wisdom. Remember that.<strong>

**The song is Send me an Angel by Real Life.**

**My goal is to have every camper paired up before I repeat campers. Noah, Katie, Gwen, and Trent are all finished. Who knows what will happen next!**

**So, that's it for this month. I'll check in and post a new oneshot next month!**

**-Icestar51-**


End file.
